Johnneas & Ferb
by The Eds Rock
Summary: Johnny, Dukey, Susan & Mary visit Danville. Johnny helps Phineas and Ferb with a project, Susan and Mary help Candace bust the boys & Dukey goes on a mission with Perry.
1. Chapter 1

**JOHNNEAS & FERB**

Chapter 1

It was a boring summer day for Johnny and Dukey, who were in Johnny's bedroom, trying to think of something to do.

"Man, I'm bored. There's nothin' to do," Johnny complained.

"I'm sure there's something we can do, Johnny," Dukey said. "We can go play outside."

"It's raining outside," Johnny reminded.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we can watch TV," Dukey suggested.

"There's nothin' good on,"

"We can go to the lab and bug your sisters,"

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>Johnny and Dukey entered Susan and Mary's lab.<p>

"What're you two up to?" Johnny asked.

"We've constructed a portal that lets you travel anywhere in the world," Susan answered, gesturing towards a portal that was attached to the supercomputer.

"Cool! Can we use it?"

"No, we haven't tested it yet," Mary answered.

"Oh, c'mon! We're bored and we need somethin' to do," Johnny argued.

"Sorry, Johnny, but we still need a few more ingredients before we can test the portal,"

"So, stay away from it and don't touch anything else while we're gone," Susan ordered as she and Mary left the lab.

"We're testing the portal, aren't we?" Dukey asked.

"Oh, yeah," Johnny replied.

Johnny and Dukey rushed over to the computer.

"So, where should we go?" Dukey asked.

"Let's go someplace we've never been to before," Johnny suggested.

Johnny typed in a few commands on the computer and started looking for a place to travel to. When he found a place that interested him, he pressed a button on the computer. Then, an image of Danville appeared on the screen.

"Hey, that place looks cool," Johnny said.

"And it's sunny there too," Dukey added.

"Let's go!"

"Wait. How are we gonna get back?" Dukey asked.

"Relax. I'm sure Susan and Mary will find some way to get us back," Johnny assured.

Johnny pressed another button, causing a portal to appear. Johnny and Dukey jumped into the portal. Then, it disappeared once they were inside.

* * *

><p>In Danville, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in their backyard with Perry beside them.<p>

"It's another perfect summer day, Ferb," Phineas said. "What should we do today?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders. Then, a portal appeared in the middle of the backyard.

"Cool! A portal!" Phineas exclaimed.

Johnny and Dukey jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.

"We made it!" Johnny exclaimed.

Johnny and Dukey noticed Phineas, Ferb & Perry and walked over to them.

"Hey," Johnny greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey," Phineas greeted. "Where'd you come from?"

"We're from Porkbelly," Johnny answered. "Where are we now?"

"You're in Danville," Phineas answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'm Johnny,"

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb,"

Ferb waved at Johnny.

"Does he talk?" Johnny asked, regarding Ferb.

"Not very often. Ferb's more of a man of action," Phineas explained.

"Me too, except for the 'not talking' thing. Is it summer here?"

"Yeah. Is it summer back in Porkbelly?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, but it's raining there so we came here using a portal my genius sisters invented," Johnny explained.

"You have a sister? So do we,"

"I have two sisters,"

"Wow. Ferb and I only have one,"

"Lucky,"

"Is that your dog?" Phineas asked, regarding Dukey.

"Yeah, his name's Dukey," Johnny replied. "Is that your platypus?"

"Yeah, his name's Perry," Phineas replied. "He doesn't do much."

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Johnny asked.

"All kinds of stuff. We do something different everyday,"

"Like what?"

"One time, we built a rollercoaster,"

"Really? Awesome!"

"And a beach,"

"Cool! What else?"

* * *

><p>Dukey was listening to the boys' conversation when he noticed Perry sneaking off to another side of the house. Dukey couldn't talk around Phineas or Ferb so he decided to follow Perry.<p>

"Hey, Perry," Dukey greeted as he approached Perry. "I'm Dukey."

Perry just stared at Dukey.

"Can you talk?" Dukey asked.

Perry responded by chattering.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Dukey said in disappointment.

Dukey headed off to rejoin Johnny until he heard the sound of a trapdoor opening. Dukey looked back and noticed Perry putting on a fedora and going through a trapdoor. Dukey was curious as to where Perry was going so he followed him. After going through the trapdoor, Dukey traveled down a chute and landed in Perry's secret lair.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Dukey wondered as he explored his surroundings.

Dukey saw Perry walking over to a chair. Perry hopped onto the chair and turned on a supercomputer, revealing Major Monogram on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P," Monogram greeted. He noticed Dukey. "Uh...Agent P, what is that dog doing in here?"

Perry turned around and was shocked to find Dukey standing behind his chair.

_Oh no_, Perry thought. _How did he get in here?_

* * *

><p>Back in the backyard, Johnny was still conversing with Phineas and Ferb.<p>

"Whoa. You guys are even smarter than my sisters," Johnny complimented.

"Thanks," Phineas replied. "Ferb and I are still trying to figure out what we wanna do today. Do you wanna help us?"

"Sure,"

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb noticed Dukey and Perry were gone.

"Hey, where's Dukey?" Johnny wondered.

"And where's Perry?" Phineas wondered.

* * *

><p>Back in Perry's lair, Monogram was still conversing with Perry.<p>

"Well, since the dog is gonna find everything out anyway, you might as well take him on your mission, Agent P. Who knows? He might come in handy," Monogram said. "Anyway, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is causing trouble again. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted his boss and turned off the supercomputer.

"So, you're a secret agent? Cool!" Dukey exclaimed.

Perry hopped off his chair and into his hovercar. Then, he motioned Dukey to come with him.

"You want me to come with you?" Dukey asked.

Perry nodded, meaning "yes".

"Uh...I'm not sure if I want to," Dukey protested. "That Doofenshmirtz guy sounds kinda creepy."

Perry pulled a beef steak out of nowhere and showed it to Dukey as if he was bribing him with it.

"I'm in," Dukey said excitedly when he saw the steak.

Dukey hopped into the hovercar and began eating the steak. Perry started the hovercar and the duo took off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

* * *

><p>"Well, wherever Perry is, Dukey might've gone with him. I'm sure they'll reappear soon," Phineas said. "So, what should we do today?"<p>

"We could build a go-kart track," Johnny suggested. "I was in a go-kart race one time back in Porkbelly."

"Sounds good to me. How 'bout you, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave a thumbs-up. "Awesome. Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHNNEAS & FERB**

Chapter 2

Candace was in her bedroom. She was on her cell phone, talking to Stacy.

"So, do you wanna go to the mall?" Stacy asked.

"I want to but I can't," Candace answered. "My parents are out running errands so I have to watch my brothers."

"What do you think they're building?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno," Candace answered. "They build something different everyday."

"I can see it from my house,"

"You can?"

Candace looked out her window and saw cement go-kart tracks all over the backyard.

"I have to go now, Stacy," Candace said before hanging up her phone.

Candace rushed downstairs and into the backyard, where Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were working on their go-kart track.

"PHINEAS AND FERB!" Candace shouted in annoyance. "What're you two up to now?"

"Hey, Candace," Phineas greeted. "We're building a go-kart track."

"Who's he?" Candace asked, pointing to Johnny.

"This is Johnny. He's from Porkbelly,"

"What's up?" Johnny greeted.

"You guys are so busted!" Candace threatened before running off.

Phineas and Ferb were oblivious to Candace's threat but Johnny wasn't. "For what? We're not doin' anything bad," Johnny argued.

* * *

><p>Back in Porkbelly, Susan and Mary entered their lab and discovered that their portal had been used.<p>

"JOHNNY!" Susan and Mary shouted in annoyance.

"We shouldn't have left him and Dukey in the lab by themselves," Susan said. "Now, we have to locate them and bring them back before Dad finds out they're gone."

"Good thing we planted a tracking chip inside Johnny. Wherever he is, Dukey should be there too," Mary said. "I wonder where they went."

Susan and Mary noticed the image of Danville on the computer screen.

"According to the supercomputer, they went to a place called Danville," Susan informed.

"Okay. Let's go to Danville and find Johnny and Dukey," Mary advised.

Susan collected a few inventions while Mary pressed a button on the computer and made a portal appear. Susan and Mary jumped into the portal and once they were inside, the portal disappeared.

* * *

><p>Back in Danville, Candace was riding her bike down her driveway. "Wait until Mom finds out about this," she said to herself. She stopped when she saw a portal appear in her front yard. "What is that?"<p>

Susan and Mary jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.

"Well, here we are," Susan announced. "Now to find Johnny and Dukey."

Mary took a tracking device out of her labcoat pocket and looked at it. "According to our tracking device, Johnny is somewhere in this residence," Mary informed, gesturing towards the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Candace got off her bike and walked over to Susan and Mary. "Excuse me," Candace interrupted. "Who are you two and what are you doing in my front yard?"

"Sorry for the intrusion. I'm Mary and this is my sister, Susan,"

"We're from Porkbelly and we traveled here using a portal we invented," Susan explained.

"You invented a portal? That sounds like something my genius brothers would do," Candace commented.

"You have a brother? So do we," Mary said.

"I have two brothers," Candace corrected.

"Wow. Mary and I only have one," Susan said.

"Lucky,"

"Anyway, our brother used our invention without our permission and now, we're trying to find him,"

"His name is Johnny and his hair resembles fire," Mary explained. "Have you seen him?"

Candace thought Susan and Mary were looking for the same Johnny who was in the backyard with Phineas and Ferb. "Yeah, he's in the backyard with my brothers," Candace informed. "Follow me and I'll show you. I'm Candace, by the way."

Susan and Mary followed Candace to the backyard. When they arrived, Susan and Mary were relieved to find Johnny and amazed to see Phineas and Ferb working on the go-kart track.

"Hey, flaming-haired kid!" Candace called out to Johnny. "These two are looking for you."

Johnny, Phineas & Ferb noticed Susan, Mary & Candace standing by the backyard gate.

"Who are they?" Phineas asked, pointing to Susan and Mary.

"Susan and Mary. They're my sisters," Johnny explained.

The boys walked over to the girls.

"Hey," Phineas greeted. "You must be Susan and Mary. I'm Phineas, this is Ferb and I assume you've already met Candace."

"What're you building?" Mary asked.

"A go-kart track,"

"Candace says you two are inventors," Susan commented, referring to Phineas and Ferb as 'you two'.

"She's right. Johnny says the same thing about you two," Phineas replied, referring to Susan and Mary as 'you two'.

"He's right," Mary agreed.

"Johnny, we told you and Dukey not to use the portal until after we tested it," Susan scolded.

"Who's Dukey?" Candace asked.

"Our dog," Johnny answered.

Susan and Mary noticed Dukey was gone.

"Hey, where is Dukey?" Mary wondered.

"He and Perry went somewhere," Johnny replied.

"Who's Perry?" Susan asked.

"Our platypus," Phineas answered. "Speaking of Dukey and Perry, I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dukey and Perry were walking over to Doof's lair. When they arrived at the entrance, Perry kicked the door open and entered the lair with Dukey in tow.<p>

Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly at Perry. "Ah, Perry the Platypus," he said. He noticed Dukey. "Wait. Who is that dog? Does he work for Monogram?"

Perry shook his head, meaning "no".

"Is he a friend of yours?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Perry nodded, meaning "yes".

"Okay. Let me start over then," Doofenshmirtz said. "Ah, Perry the Platypus and your dog friend, what an unexpected surprise and by 'unexpected', I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!"

Doofenshmirtz took a remote control out of his labcoat pocket and pressed a button on it. A small glob of syrup and molasses flew towards Dukey and Perry. Then, it transformed into a large cube and trapped them inside.

"How nice of you two to stick around," Doofenshmirtz joked. Dukey and Perry gave him annoyed stares. "Allow me to explain my evil plan for today. I got the idea from when I was baking a cake the other day."

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago, Doofenshmirtz was in his kitchen, baking a cake. The cake was for a surprise birthday party that he and several other evil scientists were throwing for Rodney.<em>

_Doofenshmirtz put the cake in the oven and waited for it to be done. When the cake was done, he took it out of the oven and put maple syrup and molasses all over it to give it more taste._

_Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz remembered that he was going to put a time bomb in the cake so it would explode in Rodney's face. He left the kitchen and went to get the time bomb, dropping the syrup bottle in the process._

_When Doofenshmirtz returned to the kitchen with the time bomb, he tripped over the syrup bottle and faceplanted into the cake. As a result, his entire face was covered with syrup and molasses._

_Doofenshmirtz tried to clean himself up using his hands, only to make them sticky too. This soon led to him getting stuck to various things._

* * *

><p>"I can't tell you what all I got stuck to or the amount of time it took for me to get unstuck. If anyone had seen me like that, I would've been humiliated," Doofenshmirtz continued.<p>

He walked over to his newest inator, which looked like a giant syrup bottle.

"Anyway, behold! The Sticky-inator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, gesturing towards his inator. "It fires the stickiest liquid known to man, syrup and molasses combined. My brother, Roger, the mayor of Danville, is giving a speech today at City Hall. I'm gonna fire the Sticky-inator at him and then, he'll be completely sticky and humiliated!"

Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally at his plan.

"So long, Perry the Platypus and your dog friend," Doofenshmirtz said as he walked off with the Sticky-inator, leaving Dukey and Perry trapped.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace was spying on Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb through her bedroom window. Susan and Mary were watching her from a corner of the room.<p>

At first, the twins wanted to return to Porkbelly so they wouldn't get in trouble with Hugh but then, they decided to stay in Danville until Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were done with the go-kart track and Dukey and Perry came back from wherever they went.

"There's gotta be some way I can finally bust Phineas and Ferb," Candace said.

"Honestly, Candace, it doesn't look like they're doing anything wrong. They're just building a go-kart track," Mary commented.

"It's not just a go-kart track. My brothers do things like this everyday," Candace argued.

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"They built a rollercoaster and a beach, they used a snow-cone machine to make it snow in the backyard, they built a miniature golf course and a time machine..."

* * *

><p>Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz walked onto the balcony. He pushed the Sticky-inator towards the edge and aimed it towards City Hall. Then, he took out a pair of binoculars, looked through them and saw Roger and a bunch of other people at City Hall.<p>

"Alright, Roger is about to give his speech. All I gotta do now is charge up the inator," Doofenshmirtz said to himself. He put his binoculars away and pressed a button on the Sticky-inator, causing it to start charging up.

* * *

><p>"...and they carved my face into Mount Rushmore," Candace continued.<p>

"Whoa. That's impressive," Mary replied.

"Do your parents know about your brothers' projects?" Susan asked.

"I wish but every time I try to show them to Mom, they disappear somehow before she can see them," Candace explained.

"Have you tried collecting evidence?"

"Yeah, but I can never get any,"

"We can help you with that," Susan offered.

"You can?" Candace asked.

"Yeah. Maybe, if we work together, we can find a way to bust your brothers and ours," Mary suggested.

"That might work," Candace agreed. "Is there anything you wanna bust your brother for?"

"No, but we would like revenge for all the times he's gotten us in trouble," Susan replied.

"Then, it's settled. Let's bust those guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHNNEAS & FERB**

Chapter 3

In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Johnny, Phineas & Ferb were done building the go-kart track. It covered most of the backyard and it had a traffic light at the starting line.

"Man, that looks cool!" Johnny exclaimed as he stared at the go-kart track in amazement. "You guys do good work."

Several delivery men were carrying large crates into the backyard. Ferb opened one of the crates and found go-kart parts in it. One of the men walked over to Phineas.

"Can you sign this building permit?" the man asked as he handed Phineas a form.

"Sure," Phineas said. He took the form, signed it and gave it back to the man. "There you go."

"Thanks. By the way, aren't you kids a little young to be building a go-kart track?"

"Yes. Yes, we are,"

"Alright," the man said as he walked off.

Isabella, Buford & Baljeet entered the backyard.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Building a go-kart track," Phineas replied.

"Who's the new kid?" Buford asked, regarding Johnny.

"This is Johnny. He's our new friend from Porkbelly," Phineas explained. "Johnny, these are our friends, Isabella, Buford & Baljeet."

"Hey," Johnny greeted.

"Hello," Baljeet greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Isabella said.

"Cool hairdo," Buford complimented.

"Thanks," Johnny replied.

"We're gonna build some go-karts and ride the track," Phineas informed. "Do you guys wanna join us?"

"Sure," Isabella agreed.

"Of course," Baljeet agreed.

"Count me in," Buford agreed.

* * *

><p>Back in Candace's room, Susan, Mary &amp; Candace were planning to bust Johnny, Phineas &amp; Ferb.<p>

"So, what's the plan to bust our brothers?" Candace asked.

"Well, we were thinking we could film the go-kart track," Susan suggested as she pulled out a video camera that she and Mary had brought from their lab.

"That way, we'll have evidence of it even if it disappears," Mary explained.

"Excellent," Candace said. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dukey and Perry were still trapped in the syrup and molasses cube. They tried to fight their way out but failed because they were too sticky and couldn't move.<p>

"There's gotta be some way outta this trap," Dukey said. He realized something. "Wait. It's made out of syrup and molasses, right? We can just eat our way out."

Dukey and Perry started eating the syrup and molasses. Soon, they were free but their fur was still kind of sticky.

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a bath after this," Dukey commented. "Oh, well. Let's find Doofenshmirtz."

Dukey and Perry ran off to find Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford &amp; Baljeet were working on the go-karts.<p>

Johnny saw Candace entering the backyard with a video camera in her hand and Susan and Mary following her. This made him suspicious because he remembered Candace threatening to bust Phineas, Ferb & himself earlier. Johnny walked over to the girls.

"What's with the video camera?" Johnny asked Candace.

"We're gonna film the go-kart track so I can show it to Mom when she gets home," Candace explained.

"Then, we're gonna show it to Dad when we get home," Mary added.

"So, you're tryin' to get me, Phineas & Ferb busted?" Johnny questioned.

"Exactly," Candace answered. "You three are goin' down."

"Why are you two helping her?" Johnny asked Susan and Mary.

"Why shouldn't we?" Susan argued. "You always get us in trouble when you break into the lab and misuse our inventions so it's only fair."

"That's cold," Johnny said in disapproval before heading off to rejoin Phineas, Ferb & the others.

"Whatever," Susan, Mary & Candace replied in unison.

Stacy entered the backyard. "Hey, Candace," she greeted. "I came by to see what your brothers built."

"It's a go-kart track," Candace informed.

"Cool," Stacy said. She noticed Susan and Mary. "Who are these two?"

"This is Susan and Mary. They're from Porkbelly. Susan, Mary, this is my friend, Stacy,"

"Hey," Susan greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Mary said.

"Thanks, you too," Stacy replied.

* * *

><p>Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz was still on his balcony, waiting for the Sticky-inator to finish charging up. He looked at the display screen and it said the inator was only halfway charged.<p>

"Ugh, this is gonna take a while," Doofenshmirtz said. After being kicked from behind, he turned around and saw Dukey and Perry. "Perry the Platypus and your dog friend? How did you two escape from your trap?"

Dukey burped. Doofenshmirtz smelled the burp and figured out how they escaped.

"So, you ate your way out," Doofenshmirtz realized. Dukey and Perry prepared to fight him, causing Doofenshmirtz to panic and back away from them. "Wait, wait, wait! You're _both_ gonna fight me? That's two against one! That's not fair!"

Dukey and Perry ran towards Doofenshmirtz, who screamed and ran away from them.

"Norm, I could use some help here!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in fear.

Dukey and Perry chased Doofenshmirtz back into his lair. The chase continued until the former two were grabbed by Norm.

"Hi, I'm Norm," Norm said.

Doofenshmirtz turned around and saw that Norm had captured Dukey and Perry. He was holding Dukey in one hand and Perry in another.

"Ha! You two are no match for my giant robot man," Doofenshmirtz bragged. "Nice work, Norm. Don't let Perry the Platypus or his dog friend escape until after I fire my inator."

"Yes, sir," Norm replied as Doofenshmirtz headed back to the balcony.

* * *

><p>Soon, the go-karts were complete. There were eight of them and each one was painted a different color.<p>

"Okay, we're all set," Phineas announced. "You guys ready to race?"

Johnny, Isabella, Buford & Baljeet cheered while Ferb gave a thumbs-up. Susan, Mary, Candace & Stacy watched the group of six prepare for the race.

"Enjoy your go-karts while you can," Candace said evilly as she turned on the video camera and started filming. "When Mom gets home, you guys are gonna get it."

Six go-karts were at the starting line. Johnny, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford & Baljeet climbed into the go-karts. The countdown began and when the traffic light turned green, they immediately took off and a song about go-kart racing played in the background.

* * *

><p>Back in Doof's lair, Dukey and Perry were still being held captive by Norm. They tried to break free but his hands were too strong.<p>

"Would you mind letting us go, Norm?" Dukey asked. "We got a mission to finish."

"Sorry, but I must follow orders," Norm replied. "Dr. D said not to release either of you until after he fires his inator."

Perry spat in Norm's eye, causing Norm to release him along with Dukey.

"Hey, you just spit in my eye," Norm said. He wiped the spit from his eye while Dukey and Perry headed back to the balcony.

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz was still waiting for the Sticky-inator to charge up when it suddenly beeped. He looked at the display screen again and this time, it said the inator was fully charged.<p>

"Yes! My Sticky-inator is ready to fire!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Prepare yourself, Roger, for a very sticky situation."

Doofenshmirtz laughed evilly until he was tackled to the ground by Perry.

"Perry the Platypus, you escaped again? I told Norm not to let you escape. Stupid robot," Doofenshmirtz said in annoyance. He noticed Dukey was missing. "Wait. Where is your dog friend?"

Doofenshmirtz looked around for Dukey and found him near the Sticky-inator.

"Hey, get away from my inator!" Doofenshmirtz ordered angrily.

He pushed Perry off of him and rushed over to the Sticky-inator. Before Doofenshmirtz could reach it though, Dukey rotated the inator and aimed it at him.

"No! Don't fire it at me!" Doofenshmirtz panicked as he took a few steps back.

Dukey fired the Sticky-inator at him. After getting zapped, Doofenshmirtz was completely covered in syrup and molasses.

"Not again," Doofenshmirtz groaned.

Perry walked over to the Sticky-inator and pressed the "self-destruct" button. Then, he and Dukey walked off and the inator exploded.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS, AND YOUR DOG FRIEND TOO!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in defeat.

* * *

><p>The go-kart race had just ended and Candace was done filming it.<p>

"That was awesome!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yes!" Candace cheered. "I have all the proof I need in order to bust you guys. I'm gonna win this time."

"What do you mean _you're_ gonna win? Mary and I helped too, you know," Susan reminded.

"Sorry, I meant 'we'. Anyway, I'm calling Mom and telling her about the go-kart track,"

Candace ran inside the house.

"Is she always like that?" Mary asked.

"Most of the time," Stacy answered. "You get used to it after a while."

Johnny didn't like the fact that Candace was trying to bust Phineas, Ferb & himself. He wanted to thwart her plans somehow and he quickly thought of a way to do so.

"Anyone up for another race?" Phineas asked.

Susan, Mary, Isabella, Stacy, Buford & Baljeet expressed their interest in another race.

"I think I'm gonna take a break. You guys go ahead," Johnny said.

"Okay," Phineas replied.

* * *

><p>While Susan, Mary, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Stacy, Buford &amp; Baljeet were having another race, Candace entered the living room and put the video camera on the couch. Then, she took out her cell phone and dialed Linda's number.<p>

"Hi, Candace," Linda greeted when she answered the phone. "What took you so long?"

"Mom, you and Dad need to get home as soon as you can," Candace said. "Phineas and Ferb built a go-kart track in the backyard and this time, I have evidence."

"Alright, we'll be home shortly,"

Candace hung up her phone and headed out the front door. A few seconds later, Johnny entered the living room and saw that Candace had left the video camera on the couch.

Johnny snuck over to the couch and removed the disc from the video camera. Then, he placed the disc in his pants pocket and rushed back to the backyard.

* * *

><p>Dukey and Perry had just left D.E.I. and were riding the hovercar back to the Flynn-Fletcher house to rejoin their owners.<p>

"Well, I have to admit that was fun, Perry. Thanks for taking me on the mission," Dukey said.

Perry gave Dukey a thumbs-up, meaning "you're welcome".


	4. Chapter 4

**JOHNNEAS & FERB**

Chapter 4

A short while later, Candace was standing in her front yard, waiting for Linda and Lawrence to return home. A car soon pulled up into the driveway. Then, Linda and Lawrence exited the car.

"Mom, Dad!" Candace shouted as she rushed over to them. "You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb did! C'mon!"

"Okay, Candace," Linda replied.

Candace started running to the backyard while Linda and Lawrence just walked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was walking around the balcony and was still covered in syrup and molasses.<p>

"I gotta get this stuff off me," Doofenshmirtz said to himself.

Just then, he accidentally tripped over a cord and ran into his old Shrink-inator. His hand got stuck to a button that caused the inator to fire.

"My old Shrink-inator! Why do I keep forgetting to unplug this thing?" Doofenshmirtz complained. He tried to get his hand unstuck from the button but it was too sticky and he ended up firing the Shrink-inator multiple times.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, everyone was done riding the go-kart track. Isabella, Stacy, Buford &amp; Baljeet had already left the backyard so now, it was just Johnny, Susan, Mary, Phineas &amp; Ferb.<p>

"That was fun," Mary commented.

"What are we gonna do with the go-kart track?" Johnny asked.

Before Phineas could answer, several beams from the Shrink-inator hit the go-karts and the track, causing them to shrink down to the size of toys.

"Looks like it instantaneously miniaturized itself," Phineas said.

"Didn't see that coming," Susan commented.

Candace entered the backyard. "Mom, Dad, hurry before it disappears!" she shouted.

Linda and Lawrence entered the backyard and saw the shrunken go-kart track.

"Oh, you were right, Candace. Phineas and Ferb did build a model go-kart track," Linda said.

"See? I told you," Candace replied. She realized what Linda said. "Wait. _Model_ go-kart track?" Candace was shocked to see that the go-kart track had somehow shrunk. "No, you missed it! It was the size of the backyard, I swear! I even filmed it!" Candace ran inside the house to get the video camera.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Phineas greeted.

"Hello, boys," Lawrence greeted. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Johnny, Susan & Mary. They're from Porkbelly,"

"Nice to meet you all,"

"Thanks, you too," Johnny replied.

"Do you like our go-kart track?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, it's very nice," Linda complimented.

Candace returned with the video camera. "Mom, look! I recorded the go-kart race on a disc," she said. She pressed the "eject" button and discovered that the disc was missing. "What the...it's gone? But...but..."

"You can't record a video without a disc, Candace," Linda reminded, causing Candace to groan in frustration.

"The go-kart track really was the size of the backyard like Candace said," Susan explained.

"It got hit by a shrink ray right before you arrived," Mary added.

"You kids and your active imaginations," Linda commented. "Why don't you all come inside for some snacks?"

"Awesome," Phineas agreed.

"Count me in," Johnny agreed.

"Us too," Susan and Mary agreed.

Dukey and Perry entered the backyard. Dukey barked and Perry chattered.

"Oh, there you are, Dukey," Johnny said.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said.

"Looks like Perry made a new friend too," Lawrence commented.

* * *

><p>After everyone had snacks, Johnny, Dukey, Susan &amp; Mary prepared to leave. They along with Phineas, Ferb, Candace &amp; Perry were in the front yard.<p>

"Well, we'd better get home before Dad finds out we're gone," Susan said.

"We enjoyed our visit though and it was nice meeting you and your friends," Mary said.

"Thanks. Are you ever gonna come back?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, and if you want, you can come visit Porkbelly sometime," Johnny replied.

"That would be great,"

"Sorry we lost your evidence, Candace. We have no idea what happened to the disc," Susan explained.

"Technically, your parents did see the go-kart track. They just saw it at the wrong time," Mary added.

"That's okay. I guess I'm used to it. Thanks for your help anyway," Candace said.

Susan took a remote control out of her labcoat pocket and pressed a button on it, causing a portal to appear. The Test and Flynn-Fletcher kids said their goodbyes. Then, Johnny, Susan & Mary jumped into the portal.

Dukey leaned close to Perry and whispered, "See you later, Perry. Hope you can visit Porkbelly sometime." Then, Perry smiled at Dukey and watched him jump into the portal. The portal disappeared after Dukey entered it.

"That was fun. Johnny's flaming hairdo is cool," Phineas commented.

"And unique," Ferb added.

* * *

><p>In Porkbelly, a portal appeared in Susan and Mary's lab. Johnny, Dukey, Susan &amp; Mary jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.<p>

"That was awesome!" Johnny cheered.

"You said it!" Dukey agreed. "Where should we go next?"

"We're not going anywhere else," Mary sternly interrupted. "You two have had enough fun for one day."

"Now, get out of our lab!" Susan ordered.

"Fine," Johnny replied in disappointment. "C'mon, Dukey."

* * *

><p>Johnny and Dukey were now back in Johnny's bedroom.<p>

"Man, you missed it. I helped Phineas and Ferb build a go-kart track and then, we had a race," Johnny explained. "Where were you?"

"I followed Perry and found out he's a secret agent and then, we fought an evil pharmacist," Dukey explained.

"Cool. I have a video of the go-kart track. Do you wanna watch it?"

"Sure,"

Johnny reached into his pants pocket and took out a disc. It was the same disc he stole from Candace earlier. Johnny inserted the disc into his computer. Then, he and Dukey watched the video.

After watching the video, Dukey was amazed by the go-kart track. "Wow, that was really cool, Johnny," Dukey commented. "I bet Phineas and Ferb are geniuses like Susan and Mary."

"Yeah. I can't wait until Phineas and Ferb visit Porkbelly," Johnny commented.

"If they do, I hope they bring Perry so we can go on another mission," Dukey added. He looked out the window and noticed that it was sunny outside. "Hey, it's not raining anymore. We can go play outside now."

"Hang on. Let me do one thing first,"

Johnny erased the video from the disc so that way, Susan and Mary wouldn't find it. He knew if they did, they'd show it to Hugh and Candace and then, he, Phineas & Ferb would get busted.

"Okay," Johnny said once the video was gone. "Let's go."


End file.
